Majour Complex Carnage Project. (MCCP)
Note: I did not create this pasta and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on. There have recently been many strange reports on different murders and mysterious disappearances. The police had no idea what was going on, so they went to the Guardian Angels ( Creeypasta hunters ). They believed it was something like the Slenderman but it behaved like a cold blooded murderer. They called it the Majour Complex Carnage Project or MCCP for short. Everyone was determined to find the MCCP, but, the murders were so random, and in different parts of the world. After a while, people started to give up, until a young man came to them with information. I was sitting on my bed, listening to music. My wife was down stairs with my two boys. I had the feeling I was beening watched. So I got up and went down stairs, I didn’t feel safe in my room. When I got to the kitchen where my wife was, I was shocked. My wife’s head was cooking in the oven. Her body was all bloody and cut up. I could find my boys. I looked everywhere, and then I went outside. They where hanging by their necks. There eyeballs had been cut out and placed in their mouths. I was horrified. Who would do something like this. Then I saw her. Sitting on the branch my boys hung from. She had medium long brown hair and bright blue eyes that slowly changed red in colour. She wore a black skirt with black leggings. She had a white hoodie and light purple converse shoes. She looked sad, but when she looked at me, she smiled. 2 months later I woke up in hospital. I had awoken from a deadly sleep, and had many strange cuts all over my arms and legs. I asked the nurse what had happened but she didn’t know. All I remembered was that girl. The man died 3 weeks later, after telling us this information. The girl had felt a message. This is what she said: I am the monster that you should fear. You can’t see me but I’m always there. I’m a state of mind. I’m a shadow in your room. If your not scared of me prepare to meet your doom. Let’s see how scared you are when I’m at the edge of your bed. Oh no, too late, your already dead. Sincerely yours, MCCP. Sweet dreams, I’ll see you tonight. There was no trace of any DNA or fingerprints. The man had Sweet Dreams carved into his forehead, and his eyes were closed to look like he was sleeping. MCCP is a lot like Jeff the killer and Slenderman combined. She is a danger to anyone who sees her, and if she didn’t kill you the first time she will keep coming back until your dead. If you learn any furthur information on MCCP contact the Guardian Angels or the police. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Monster